The Mark of Athena Heroes of Olympus book 3
by luvkatnisseverdeen
Summary: I worried he wouldn't remember me. "He could have gotten a girlfriend, and could never think anything about me again. Thoughts like this made me shudder, and I told myself not to think of them again and be positive." - from the story. Enjoy! SoN spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am finally not so lazy and busy to write what I think will be in the next Heroes of Olympus book! :P Ummm…. So what do you guys think of the ending of The Son of Neptune (If you ever see me say SoN, it equals Son of Neptune, and MoA is Mark of Athena!) I couldn't believe that Rick made us wait a whole year for it, then it turns out to be a cliffhanger, and then we have to wait a whole year for the next book! On this link it shows what the next two books after Mark of Athena will be called. (It is under the cover art to the right!**

**.org/wiki/The_Heroes_of_Olympus**

**Sorry about the uber long author's note… well here's the story!**

**WAIT! I forgot something! I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES! Rick Riordan does!**

**On with the story now!**

Annabeth POV

I looked out into the sky; San Francisco loomed in the distance. We had no time to spare, so I didn't even ask to stop. Leo and Jason stood at the front of the airborne ship, Jason telling Leo where to go. Piper stood next to me, both of use not saying one word to each other. I knew what Piper was afraid of; it was Reyna, who Jason remembered as his girlfriend a couple weeks back. **A/N: If I have some mistakes on the stuff from the Lost Hero, it is because my copy of it is lost… so yeah, ignore if that ever happens! Sorry!** Thoughts of Jason remembering Reyna probably raced through Piper's head, thinking that Jason would break up with her. I knew that I wasn't off the hook either. Percy could have not even remembered me, got a girlfriend, and could never think anything about me again. Thoughts like this made me shudder, and I told myself not to think of them again and be positive.

To make myself feel better, I grabbed my camp necklace and counted the beads even though I knew how many were there- nine. Piper jolted at my sudden movement, waking herself up from her own thoughts. I paid no attention to her; all I could think about was that almost half of my beads I had gotten when Percy was with me. Jason screamed at Leo, probably he had made a wrong turn- again. Suddenly Piper and I were knocked down as the ship took a sharp turn, narrowly missing a poor bird in manic Leo's path. I laughed out loud, "There should be a rule. You must have a driver's license to control the ship!" Everybody laughed, and in response Leo said, "It was the bird's fault! He should have watched where he was going! The dumb bird," Leo grumbled. Suddenly before any of us could respond, the ship literally dropped out of the sky. Jason told Leo that he didn't mean to really land right there. All of us held on for dear life, praying to the gods that the ship would break on impact.

"You dummy!" Piper shouted at Leo, "Can't you make it so we don't die before we meet the Romans!" Woosh! We were swept back into the sky. My grip loosened on the side of the boat. Three explanations on how we were saved:

1. Zeus had helped us.

2. Leo had suddenly learned how to drive a boat.

3. Jason had saved us.

Judging on these three choices, I pretty much knew for sure that it had not been number two, and if it was, it was a miracle. That would be like saying Grover didn't like tin cans, which was not possible. When I looked, Jason had taken over the boat, pushing Leo of to the side. Leo was muttering things under his breath, stuff like "I had it in control," and "Give other people a chance for once!" He looked like a mad four-year-old whose mom refused on buying him a lollipop with his arms crossed over his chest. Smoothly, unlike Leo, the boat landed. When we got off of the boat, still a little wobbly from the "Leo landing," we walked until we had a statue block our path. It had no arms and wasn't carved from the waist down. "Who are you guys?" he asked. None of us could answer, as we were still in shock that the statue could talk. A girl with shiny black hair woven into a braid stepped up to us. I didn't really get a good look at the small crowd of about five-ish people before she started talking and I turned my gaze to her. "Terminus, they are friends, according to Percy." My heart skipped a beat when she said Percy. _So that Seaweed Brain did listen to me (and Grover, never forget Grover!) to stay in one place!_ I felt surprised because usually he would have wandered off, and found something else to do instead of listening to me! Interrupting my thoughts, Piper tapped me and she pointed to the statue, apparently know as Terminus, who was talking to me.

"Hello? Are you listening?" he asked me.

"Huh? Sorry I was thinking…" I replied. Jason, Piper and Leo snickered at this.

"Put your weapon in Julia's tray please." I looked at the little girl who was half the size of Terminus, who wasn't that tall.

"Are you sure that we should leave this-" Terminus abruptly interrupted, and told me that she was a trained professional. Yeah like she really was…. I did it anyway, hoping that the little girl wouldn't go wild and kill everybody with our weapons as we conversed with the Romans. I looked up and saw Percy. He was in a purple cloak, one that matched the other girl who told Terminus that we were friends. The first thing I said was, "You look like a dork wearing that. I could see her," pointing to the girl, "wearing that, but you, no way!"

**I hope you liked it! I will start writing after i post this, but i won't post the next chappie until i get at least 6-10 reviews! all you have to do is write, good story or horrible story (hopefully no one will really put this!) and that counts for me as a review! Also CC and ideas are appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!**

**~AnnabethChase12**

**P.S. If you give me a really good idea or review i will put ur name in the next A/N for thanks and try to post a review for a story of urs! (a good, lengthy one!) PM me if you want! My author's note in the next chapter will be MUCH shorter! Again sorry for the really long A/N!**

**Thanks again!**

**~AnnabethChase12**

**All you have to do is push the blue button below! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing! If you haven't noticed, I tend to try to write back to everyone's review. YOUR REVIEWS MEAN SO MUCH 2 ME! Ok I told I won't have a long author's note, so I guess I will stop. Wait one thing before I stop blabbering, THANK YOU, venus143 (), decdragon, Athenabrain (), (), DoesItMater, PenguinXD, myth girl, Son of Neptune, Ashjack, snowflake13300, pJato431, twilight luv82, greekgirl211, and MoonlightPath666 for reviewing the story! (Sorry If I didn't mention if I didn't mention your name, these were just the first reviews! :D I DO NOT OWN THE PJO SERIES!**

Annabeth POV

Really, you should have been there to see the look on Percy's face. Before I said anything, it was filled with happiness, and after the little purple cloak remark, well his face turned as red as a tomato with a sunburn, and everybody started looking at him! I actually started laughing, but then I felt bad, because that was how I greeted him after 8 months. I walked over to him casually, even though I wanted to run and jump into his arms…. what if he didn't catch me? I thought, let's not try that. EVER!

I hugged him and told him, "Seaweed Brain, everybody was so worried! You could have at least Iris Messaged Camp Half Blood!" I paused for a breath and began talking again, "and your mom and Paul, don't even mention them! They were worried up to their waist thinking about you." I then stopped and added almost silently, "They thought you were dead."

He responded, "Let's start with one answer at a time. One: I DID Iris Message camp, the signal must have been busy. Two: I did call home when we were in Alaska from a pay phone. I accidently called late at night. Three: I know people thought I was dead, so really I don't have to answer that," he smiled his dorky smile that nobody else could imitate. We released from the long hug and saw everybody gaping at us. Then **BOTH **of our faces turned read as tomatoes with sunburns. To break the very, very awkward silence, I introduced Percy to Leo, Piper and Jason, and he introduced me to Hazel and Frank, daughter of Pluto (Hades) and son of Mars (Ares.)

l know that Clarisse loved to be here know. She would get to do two of her favorite things- tease Percy ("Prissy" in Clarisse's mind) and meet a new sibling who she could plot how to terrorize the new campers with. The only problem with that was that Frank didn't really look like that kind. He was Asian, with a big burly frame. The big thing was his babyish face, (I would never tell him this, but if you only looked at his face, you would guess that he was a toddler.)

"Nice to meet you, I'm Frank Zhang," shaking my hand. Unlike his face, his grip was fierce; you could feel many calluses on his palm.

"Annabeth," I said back. It made me feel stupid because he already knew who I was. At least I hope….. Never mind, scratch that! I don't even know if Percy remembers everything.

The girl, who Percy introduced as Hazel now held her hand out. I shook it and we told each other what our names were. After that, Hazel and Frank introduced themselves to Jason, Piper and Leo. When Hazel shook Leo's hand, all the color drained from her face, and we all stared at her, wondering what was wrong.

"Sammy?" She asked. Leo looked like he had eaten a lemon and responded, "Who the heck are you talking to? Me, Leo Valdez, or my grandpa Sammy? Because I know for sure that I am LEO, not SAMMY!" He said it playfully, but Hazel jerked her hand back, acting as though Leo had a contagious illness. Leo, noticing Hazel's reaction told her that he didn't really mean it, but she still said no word to Leo. People all around looked at Hazel questioningly, wondering what the outbreak of Sammy was about. After that, I drifted into my thoughts.

Somebody tapped me on the shoulder, it was Percy. He pointed to Reyna who was holding her hand out. It could have been out, hanging in the air for five minutes and I wouldn't have known. Stupid thoughts! I thought, oh no I am thinking randomly again! I decided to stop thinking- at least for a while. Waking me up of me thinking to stop thinking was the girl in the purple cloak, "I'm Reyna, daughter of Bellona, praetor of the-" A voice behind her stopped Reyna by saying, "Yeah, yeah, etcetera, etcetera, we get it! She looked like she was going to kill someone for interrupting her. When she turned around and her facial expression softened, "Jason!"

**A/N: Yeah I know, short chapter! Well guess what? I'm not that stupid! Lucky for you, there is another chapter! Enjoy and review please!**

**~AnnabethChase12**

**P.S. CC, ideas, pretty much anything means a lot to me when submitting your reviews!**

**P.S.S. Thank you for all the people that made me their favorite author, or added me as favorite story, story alert, or author alert! It makes me feel like I'm awesome! (And I am! :P) So now I will shut up so you can read chapter 3! :D (And review of course!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Not much of an author's note because I have written chapters in advance and have nobody to say thanks to. Well, the last chapter stunk didn't it? I will try to make this one better. Hope you like! O and also, I didn't feel like finding the exact words in the book and putting them in here so I just put what I put. Yeah, it really doesn't matter. This is gonna be a short chappie because chapter 2 was longer than I thought it was. Two things: Reyna's thoughts don't match her actions, well just because I wanted to write someone's POV like this. And also, I changed it so that Reyna likes Jason, but she doesn't tell anyone. So don't yell at me in your review because it doesn't match the story all the way! :P**

Reyna's POV

When Percy told me that the Greek were friends, I was thinking, seriously? You want the people who have almost always been know as are enemies to become our friends? That's like saying that sharks are a fish's best friend- and we all know that is 100% not possible! But I put on my calm voice (which I always use) and tried to calm Octavian, the Lares, and everyone else there that we should trust Percy because he was our new praetor, blah, blah, blah. You get the point.

We all headed to where Terminus was and waited. Suddenly a wooden (what else would it be made of?) Greek warship floated out of the clouds, wait make that fell out of the clouds. Then the ship landed smoothly, not how I thought it was going to end up. A girl with warm honey locks was the first to walk off the boat, and following her was a girl with brown hair with small, chunky braids, then a Hispanic boy who looked about 14ish, maybe 15. I could be wrong, but most likely I wasn't. Last to walk off the Argo II (as it read on the side in bright orange paint) was Jason. They introduced themselves to each other, and when Hazel met Leo, she acted like she had seen him before, looking as if she had saw a ghost. Trying to make all the attention away from Hazel so she didn't get embarassed, I held my hand out to the girl who introduced herself to Frank and Hazel as Annabeth.

I don't know how long my hand was in the air, but finally Percy tapped her on the shoulder and she was broken from her thoughts. **(A/N: Man I use the word thoughts a lot!) **She then shook my hand, and I told her that I was Reyna, daughter of Bellona, praetor of- and then I got cut off and I put my hand where my dagger would have been, but it was in Julia's tray. Suddenly the voice sounded familar, it was Jason.

**A/N: I love to write cliffhangers! I won't get to update for a couple days, because I have school tomorrow! :( Well I hope you like and review! **

**~AnnabethChase12**

**P.S. I wont be replying to any reviews unless it is an idea or CC because I get too many emails! Yeah, this morning, I woke up with 23 emails from FanFiction! Please tell me what you think of my story! **

**Still,**

**~AnnabethChase12**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I didn't think anybody would like this story! I AM SO HAPPY THAT I HAVE HIT 50 REVIEWS! Thanks you so much! I am trying to include more Percabeth, ok? Also shout out to the one person who wants me to hurt Jason really badly- just FYI not gonna happen! Maybe a minor injury but nothing more! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own PJO, characters, HoO, ANYTHING THAT RICK RIORDAN WRITES IS NOT MINE! On with the story now! WAIT! I forgot to tell u a couple chapters ago that the link on the first page DOES NOT WORK! Fanfiction won't let me put any links… srry! Also a shout out to the amazing Ezzie15 for helping me make this chapter better! :D**

Percy POV

When Argo II finally landed, I was jumping up and down inside from excitement; my heart felt like it would jump right out of my chest I finally get to see Annabeth! I told Frank and Hazel that it was time to meet my other family. We went over to the ship and waited for the group to come down. 1st a sandy blonde haired boy who I figured was Jason, following him was a native girl with chunky braids, and then the boy from the scroll massage, Leo. Behind Leo was her. I could recognize that blonde wavy hair anywhere it was Annabeth, she was scanning the crowd frantically probably searching for me. Before they could come greet us, they had all put their weapons in the tray Julia was holding. Piper put in a dagger, Leo a tool belt [did this really count as a weapon?] and Jason, some kind of coin? Annabeth still looking around hadn't put her dagger in. Terminus asked her if she was listening, and she replied saying exactly what I thought she was going to say, "Sorry I was thinking." He told her to put her weapon in Julia's tray, and she looked at him with the same look I looked at him with the first time he asked me to put my weapon away, like, Is this little girl going to kill us all with our own weapons? Reluctantly, she put her dagger in and cautiously.

I couldn't believe the first thing she said to me, telling me I looked like a dork wearing the purple praetor cloak. I couldn't help it, my mouth dropped open, and I knew I had a funny look on my face because Annabeth had started laughing. I could feel my face darkening many shades of red. She came up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back. I would have kissed her but that what have brought too much attention to us, and I knew that that would have been embarrassing. Annabeth wouldn't stop talking. It was one thing after another telling me how worried other people were and how I should have Iris Messaged camp, which I did. When we pulled away from the hug, everyone stared in awe at us; probably thinking how a person like me could have gotten a beautiful girlfriend like Annabeth. She introduced me to the girl with braids, Piper, Leo, the scroll guy, and the guy who had also been missing, Jason. I then told Annabeth that Hazel was a daughter of Pluto, I almost said Hades, and Frank, son of Ar- Mars. She shook hands with both of them; you could almost see the gears turning in her mind trying to guess what kind of person Hazel and Frank were. I had to inturrup her from deep thoughts to show Annabeth who Reyna was.

Reyna was the middle of introducing herself when the sandy-blonde hair guy, Jason, cut her off. Reyna put her hand where her dagger was supposed to be and quickly spun around, surprised to see Jason. She hugged him. I was very surprised that she hugged him, because she had told me that nothing was going on with her and Jason, but hey who am I? I am just a Seaweed Brain.

**Haha! I fixed my mistake about Reyna and Jason in this chapter... at least I tried. Umm.. I think the ending is kinda cheesy. What do u think? Please review and tell me! If I get 6-12 reviews b4 tomorrow at 12, I will post the next chapter! Srry for the really long update!**

**~AnnabethChase12 **

**P.S. All you have to do is push the blue button below!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: U guys r so sweet! Thank u for all of the great reviews! :D Hope u enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO characters! :P(If u r new to fanfiction, this mean Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Heroes of Olympus! :D)**

**Also I am going 2 try 2 do everyone's POV..…..Then I am going to narrow it down to three characters! Piper is not acting her character here.. but I don't really like her so this is what I am putting!**

Piper POV

I couldn't believe it! My mind was going wild with horrible, vial thoughts about this girl, Reyna. How could she hug Jason? My sweet, adorable Jason! I looked up and found that Jason hugged her back!

"Piper!" Annabeth called to me.

"What?" I asked.

"You had this weird expression on your face," she hesitated and then went on, "You kind of looked like you wanted to hurt someone." I gave her the best evil glance I could manage, and then rolled my eyes; she knew why I looked that way. Jason tensed as Annabeth said this, and then released from the hug that the girl, Reyna, had given him. For some reason, the Romans looked as if Reyna usually didn't act this way. They looked surprised.

"Jason! You are back, at last!" Reyna smirked, probably happy that she got this handsome guy instead of me. I couldn't help interrupt Jason from replying, "Were you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" I questioned. Reyna and Jason both gave the same response, simultaneously, "No!" Reyna's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, she deserved it! (Well at least I thought!)

To break the awkward silence, she demanded, "Percy, Hazel, Frank, please show these Greeks the camp." The crowd broke up and went back to what they were supposed to be doing originally. "Jason, may I talk to you?" Reyna questioned. Jason stayed back and winked at me. While they started wandering away from us, I could hear my name mentioned, I hoped it was nothing bad. Percy, who was telling something to Annabeth while holding hands, started walking while Frank and Leo talked. That left Hazel and I.  
>"Um, hi I guess?" Hazel looked at me, her eyes filled with happiness.<p>

I sighed and responded, "Hi." We said nothing except for when Hazel was telling me what things were. When she showed me "the Bath House," as she called it, I screamed inside my head and asked her, "Wait, no showers?" Hazel shook her head, smiling.

"Nope! Why is that what you're used to?" I nodded and she laughed. We said nothing, another awkward silence among us. Eavesdropping, I heard Percy say something, and Annabeth starting giggling, which of course made me jealous. It made me think, does Jason love me or Reyna.

"PIPER!" somebody screamed. I looked back and saw Jason right behind me. Sprinting to catch to me and Hazel, he tapped my shoulder, out of breath.

Before he could talk, I snapped to him, "Who do you love Jason? Me or Reyna?" He smile turned into a frown.  
>"I love you, Piper, Reyna and I were nothing but good friends." I decided to believe this, just because it would make me feel a bit better about this situation. Hazel looked confused, probably because she had no idea what we were talking about, but her expression didn't stay like that for too long before she ran to catch up with Frank and Leo (but mostly Frank.)<p>

**How did u like it? I didn't really like it! :( I can't write really well in Piper's POV. Usually Annabeth and Percy are my best! :D Thanks for reading! Tell me what u think by reviewin****g! The poor little blue button is very lonely... Also, sorry for my mistakes! I make a lot! :D**

**~AnnabethChase12**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok I know that you guys are looking for a new chapter! I am in the middle of writing it and have some writer's block. I just wanted to say HAPPY EARLY HALLOWEEN! What are you guys being? Last year I was Annabeth, with a CHB shirt and jeans, and when they opened the door, they were like, "I hate the Yankees! (I had the Yankees hat on) But I'll give you candy anyway." And then they shut the door in my face. Nice, huh?

Ok but sorry for the long wait! I will post it ASAP!

Thanks so much for reading!  
>~AnnabethChase12<p> 


End file.
